Different Dimensions
by ANoNameAuthoress
Summary: BRAINY'S BACK! When Shrinking Violet and he try out a new experiment, something goes wrong. What's wrong? Will he and Vi ever get together? And will they repair it before time runs out? You will have to read it.  K  for yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Different Dimensions

_**Authors Note: **__Very first story EVER! I will take helpful comments and advice. ;) __This is set after season 2, if anyone wonders. I have only seen the cartoon, so nobody gets frustrated and asks me when this would have happened._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Legion of Superheroes (if I did there would be a third, maybe fourth, season). Hope you LIKES!_

**Chapter 1**

It was a regular day at Legion HQ for me. Nothing much happening since I've come back. My assistant Shrinking Violet, or Vi as I call her, has rearranged everything after I left in frenzy. Lightning Lad and Bouncing Boy say it was because she missed me and needed something to do, but I think it was just because she thought it needed to be redone.

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys! Look who's coming again for good!" says Saturn Girl. Everybody's heads turn around to see me._

"_Brainy!" Triplicate Girl screams. Splitting herself into 3 girls, she (they?) tackles me in a bear hug like there is no tomorrow. _

"_Hey, let the guy breathe, Trips. Brainy! It's been too long, finally staying I see" says Bouncing Boy hugging me. "You only just missed a movie marathon yesterday about Sherlock Holmes. It was AWESOME!"_

"_I don't think I have missed that coming from you, Bouncing Boy. Hello to all of you", I say, trying to not be tackled again by a very hyper Trips._

_Phantom Girl comes and says, "We missed you so much, Brainy. It hasn't been the same here without your gazillion page reports, endless briefing, and sarcasm."_

"_Thanks", I grudgingly reply. I notice there are some legionnaires missing. "Where are Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf?"_

"_They are out patrolling the city with Vi. She is technically the new head scientist, but nobody could take your place Brainy", says Cham, almost drooling from the smell of chocolate cookies Timber Wolf has in the oven. "Vi's missed you a lot according to her diary."_

"_YOU READ MY DIARY? I AM GOING TO GET YOU" Yells Violet, chasing Cham around the lounge, and then getting him into a headlock._

_I sigh, wondering if things really have changed, "Hey Shrinking Violet, Timber Wolf, Cham is kind of waiting for your cookies to be done, and Lightning Lad, how is your arm?"_

_Timber Wolf runs to the oven with Cham trying to get out of Violet's grip (which apparently is very strong) and Lightning Lad says, "Vi's got it going on strong, even made it shoot longer distances. How have you been?"_

_Finally somebody asks me that question! "I have been doing fine enough to come back, well, that's what Cosmic Boy says."_

"_Hey!" Vi says releasing Cham, who falls to the floor, and hugging me, acknowledging my existence. "You said you were going to write to us, and you only wrote ONCE! ONLY ONE SPROCKING TIME!" Hitting me playfully in the shoulder._

"_Sorry, just with moving into my apartment and getting a job, I didn't have enough time to write anything." I say tying to not hear Cham's pleas for cookies._

"_Say Vi, why don't you show him around the lab, seeing as you changed some things?" says Saturn Girl, who gets Phantom Girl to help her pull Cham away from the recently taken-out-of-the-oven cookies. "Cham let everyone have one before you grab five of them."_

"_Come on, Brainy. I'll show the lab, though I did change it up a little" says Vi shy fully._

"_A little? Try almost changing Computo's hardwiring 10 times!" says Bouncy, who grabs 4 cookies, one for himself and the other three for 3 separate Trips._

_Violet sort of growls at him, the pulls me in direction of the lab. "I hope it won't be too different for you, Brainy" she admits._

"_It has been your lab for a while now. I think I'll just get used to it" I said, as the lab doors open for us. "WHY THE SPROCK IS IT PINK AND COVERED IN FLOWERS?"_

"_It's great to see you again Brainy" Vi says running away from me._

_End Flashback_

I did repaint the walls to its usual color but I still get the feeling that if I leave again, Vi is going to stuffed animals in here and use it as a tea room.

Right now, I am in the lab, working on a new project, when Shrinking Violet comes in."You have been in here all day, you are human now and you need to eat." she says, tempting me with a sandwich she made.

"Thanks. Sometimes I do forget that simple fact." I reply, grabbing the sandwich and eating it quickly. Why is it that she makes better sandwiches than Timber Wolf?

"What are you working on? Maybe I could help" she asks, picking up my contraption.

"NO! I mean, you can help me, just be careful with it" I carefully take it away from her. She looks at me warily, then at the door. "It is not a bomb Vi, it is a machine that will allow us to move to other dimensions. I am hoping to perfect it, and maybe see if later I can use it and move to the next dimension."

"Why do you want to go to another dimension?" she asks with a quizzical look on her face. It actually makes her look cute… Wait, what?

"Just to see if the other dimensions need help in some way" I answer, beating myself for waiting so long to reply. She is rather pretty, in a way that is totally her own. But that isn't an excuse for taking so long to say anything.

"You think it's ready now? You might want another scientist present, and I am here now, aren't I?" she replies slyly.

"Of course, let me just put this in the center of the room and grab the remote" I did what I said and get Vi and myself back a good distance. "Dimension Portal, Test One, in five… four… three… two… one..." I pressed the remote on the button. Nothing happens. "Hmm, maybe I miscalculated..." BOOM!

"VI! Are you all right?" I yell, looking for her through the smoke.

"I'm fine Brainy! Just had a hard fall!" she giggle-snorted. God, I love her laugh...

"Uhh, what do you think happened?" I ask.

"I think we are can answer that question."

I turn around and see 2 of my selves, and see Superman and Invisible Kid. Lyle (Invisible Kid) screams "What the SPROCK is going on?"

_**Authors Note:**__ I'm sorry if anyone seems too OOC. Lyle Norg is a legionnaire who is unfortunately not in the TV show but i did read about him in other fanfics. I LOVE him and think he would have been a great comic relief for the show. _

_Well, that's it for now. REVIEW PLEASE! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ I have decided to write one chapter a week, posting it on Saturdays. In this chapter (and hopefully many more) I had the help of my best friend Obsessive Ballerina; I did not give her this name... I just came up with it and she let me use it. XD_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the Legion of Superheroes (unfortunately...)._

**Chapter 2**

I turn around and see 2 of my selves, and Superman and Invisible Kid. Lyle (Invisible Kid) screams, "What the SPROCK is going on?"

I start to speak, but I am interrupted by Violet. "Before we start talking, maybe we could make some name tags?"

Superman and Invisible Kid agree and I give her some tape, a marker, and scissors. Fortunately, when Lyle grabbed the scissors, she took them away and said, "If you're anything like the Lyle of this dimension, then there is no way on Imsk or Earth that you are using these."

Invisible Kid just pouts, but I find the look of the Brainy next to him, and he looks almost like he wants to... hug him? I keep wondering about this to myself, and don't notice when Vi puts the name tag on me. "There, now you are Brainy 5, the one next to Superman is B5, and the one next to Invisible Kid is Brainiac 5. I hope the others don't find you guys," pointing to the others.

"Don't worry if they do, we'll just hide them in the closet until we leave," says a confident Lyle.

"No we won't, they are not of our dimension Lyle. We will just explain what happened as easily as possible," says Brainiac 5, looking at like he wants to... kiss him? Now that I think of it, B5 has been looking at Superman that way too... kind of the way I look at Vi... WHAT THE SPROCK?

"How if we don't know what happened?" asks Superman.

"Basically, what happened was that using our machine at the same time and with the same wrong button, caused-"(B5)

"-A wormhole, which besides messing up the system, made us go to-"(Brainiac 5)

"-different dimensions, and if we don't fix this quickly the dimensions could collide," I finish.

Lyle and Clark just share the same quizzical look. Fortunately, Shrinking Violet explains, "What they mean is that you guys came here from different dimensions, we used the same machine and button at the same time, and if we don't get you guys back, all of our dimensions will get together."

"Ohh!" SM and IK go, while I just think _amateurs_. Superman asks, "How long do we have?"

All three Brainiacs go, "Approximately? Two weeks"

"So looks we've got to get to work then" says Lyle, cracking his knuckles with a look of mischief on his face. I agree with Vi, he is anything like the Norg here, then I will **not **work with him; mainly because I will be trying to fix the building from his explosions.

Violet notices my expression, and tells me, "Don't worry, I'll be here to stop any crazy ideas he gets. Besides, I'm sure Brainy won't let him do anything stupid."

"Who, him or me?" the 2 other Brainys say. OK, even_** I**_ know that was creepy. "Brainiac 5," She says.

"Anyways, Brainy 5 and I will go get food, and maybe some blankets if we can, try not to show everyone you guys are here. I'm pretty sure the lab should be the same, so try to brainstorm while you're at it."

"You can use anything, just don't break anything, and put everything back!" I yell being pulled out of the lab. Though Vi trys to comfort me saying they will be fine, I am still not sure if they're safe here.

_Back in the Lab_

"It seems everything is the same as my lab and I believe yours as well?" says B5, looking around then pointing at Brainiac 5, who nods after his question. "I assume we'll be snooping?"

"YES! FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" says Invisible Kid who dramatically starts to look into every nook and cranny. "Maybe I'll find out what makes you tick... Hey, why are you taking random pictures of Shrinking Violet?"

"It's not me you idiot, it's the Brainiac 5 of this dimension. Who apparently is going out with Vi? I respect her and all, but in my dimension I don't see a future with her." says Brainiac 5, upon closer inspection of Brainy's stuff.

Superman, getting bored, asks Brainiac 5, "Are you with Lyle?" with a knowing grin on his face.

He just blushes, while Lyle answers for him, "Yes he is, and are you with B5?" Superman replies yes, while the 2 Brainys go over to COMPUTO and try to find various ways of getting them back home.

"HEY BRAINY! LIGHTNING LAD WANTS YOU IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM!" yells Chameleon Boy outside the lab.

"Quick! I'll get the rope!" Invisible Kid whispered, while sneaking over to the closet.

"No you will not! Brainiac 5, Superman, get inside the closet. I'll buy us some time. Keep him in there!" B5 said, pushing Lyle inside. Superman and Brainiac 5 get in just a second before B5 opens the doors to Cham. "Well then, let's get to the conference room shall we?" he says casually, pushing Cham out at the same time.

Superman was the first out of the closet and to speak, "I hope he gets back alright..."

"Don't worry if he's anything like my Brainy, he'll be back," reassures Lyle, while Brainiac 5 just shakes his head at Invisible Kid's funny faces.

_RRIINNGGG! _ "AHHH! THEY'VE FOUND US! QUICK GET THE ROPES!" Lyle screams, running to get the rope.

"What is with you and ropes?" asks Superman.

Lyle just replies, "I like to tie up Brainiac 5..."

Brainiac 5, blushing, replies, "No Lyle they haven't found us, it's just the video communicator on COMPUTO. COMPUTO, answer call. Get out of the picture you two." he says, shooing away Clark and Lyle.

"Hey Brainy, just calling to see how things are doing over there. How are you and Vi?" the Invisible Kid of that dimension says grinning.

"Hello Lyle, nice to see you too, everything is going great around here. Is that all?" replies Brainiac 5, remembering that Brainy 5 is annoyed with him all the time.

"Well, I'm a couple of hours away from you guys, and you still haven't answered my question. Are you still going out with Shrinking Violet?" Invisible Kid (from that dimension) insists. He has the same look of mischief as the other.

"Well, I choose to not answer your question. How was the mission?" Brainiac 5 replies, not wavering for a minute.

"The mission was great and smooth, but if you don't answer my question I will personally ask Vi," Lyle (of that dimension) says back almost sounding annoyed. The Invisible Kid from Brainiac 5's dimension looks like he's going to strangle someone. Brainiac 5 takes note of that and motions Superman to hold him down. Just as Lyle jumps, Superman grabs him and holds him tightly, almost too tightly for Brainiac 5's and Lyle's taste.

"You will not ask Violet what she thinks, Lyle," Brainiac 5 says angrily, not expecting what Invisible Kid (of that dimension) will say next.

"You are such a Coluan, you won't even say you love her, not even to your supposed-to-be-lab partner, you are such a SPROCK!" he screams back. Brainiac 5 looks unwaveringly, while Invisible Kid (of Brainiac 5's dimension) gets out of Superman's grasp and takes over the video com.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM! ... Uh oh" He says, realizing his mistake after it's too late.

"Brainiac 5, did you CLONE me?" Lyle (of that dimension) asks menacingly. Brainy 5 and Vi had just entered and heard what the video com had said. Brainy 5 quickly rushed over to the screen.

"Invisible Kid, let me explain. Please let me explain," Brainy 5 says looking at the screen. Lyle gives him 5 minutes, and he explains _**everything**_, from beginning to end. Shrinking Violet gets Superman into the screen and smiles. _How can she do that so easily_, Brainy 5 thinks, looking at her after he finishes.

Lyle takes a while to absorb this new information. "So you're telling me that you invented this machine, and went on this mini-adventure, without **ME**?" he responds. Both Brainys sigh and say idiots under their breaths, Vi giggle-snorts, Lyle of the other dimension tells the monitor that his other self is hot, and Superman just stands there thinking _there's no place like home, there's no place like home_, over and over in his head.

Invisible Kid (of that dimension) promises to be home soon so he can help, and after he logs off, Brainy 5 realizes there's a Brainy missing. "Hey, where's B5?"

Superman says, "Well, Cham came here and said he needed you to go with him and the others to see Lightning Lad, so he left in your place..." _I only hope he's OK_, he thinks to himself, for the last gazillionth time since he left. "He's in the Conference Room."

"THE CONFERENCE ROOM? Uh oh..." Brainy 5 and Vi say simultaneously, trying to think of ways to get him out of there, and how to get in themselves, without the others noticing.

**_Author's Note: _**_I don't fully understand how to make chapters into the stories. If someone could point that out for me, I would love them and subscribe to them forever! It's pretty late since I uploaded this, but I am doing it anyway because I feel (...continues on with emotional rant). CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSM ONLY! And I mean the "_If someone could point that out for me, I would love them and subscribe to them forever," thing, because I am still very new to this. Well, time to hit the hay! (it means to go to bed, for those of you who, like me, waited until the 7th grade to figure this out... GUTEN TAG!__

__**Note 2:** I am not totally German.__


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**__ These chapters are getting longer and longer! Fortunately, I will get many __**REVIEWS **__this time and help from O. Ballerina. In case you didn't read my last chapter, here are the Brainys:_

_B5=Superman's dimension_

_Brainiac 5=Invisible Kid's dimension_

_Brainy 5=Shrinking Violet's dimension_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the LoSH (DARN YOU WB KIDS FOR CANCELLING IT!)_

**Chapter 3**

_B5 opens the doors to Cham. "Well then, let's get to the conference room shall we?" he says casually, pushing Cham out at the same time._

_..._

"_THE CONFERENCE ROOM? Uh oh..." Brainy 5 and Vi say simultaneously, trying to think of ways to get him out of there, and how to get in themselves, without the others noticing._

B5, while sitting in the Conference Room, was thinking to himself, "_Why am I here? It's so obvious they are expecting me to know about the new threat. I don't even know what this new threat is! I'm guessing it's the Scavengers, but they're doing something bigger than they usually do, since in my dimension they wreak havoc, are they this way here too? Besides, I might accidently slip something from my dimension, and then everyone will be wondering what I am talking about. Then the Brainiac 5 of this dimension will get in trouble, and possibly Shrinking Violet. What does he see in Shrinking Violet anyway? Superman is by far more powerful. I really can't be here..."_

"Brainy, can you come to the front, please?" asks Lightning Lad, showing with his hand at B5.

B5, realizing they are talking to him, hesitantly goes to the front of the room.

"Uhh..." starts B5, not knowing what to say. But before he has a mental breakdown, they hear a ticking noise, kind of like a countdown-

_BOOOOOOM! _

"What the SPROCK was that?" yelled Bouncing Boy, who now had to carry a scared Triplicate Girl.

"Sorry! Can I borrow Brainy for a sec? It seems he accidently left one of his experiments on the heater unsupervised." panted a tired looking Vi. She grabbed him and left the room.

"Don't keep him to yourself for too long. He's not just your boyfriend, he's our friend too, and a legionnaire at that," said Phantom Girl, snickering when she said boyfriend.

"Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," SV said back sarcastically, and quickly ran down the hall with B5 in tow.

When they turn the corner, they see Brainy 5 putting a sound machine in the closet. "Works every time. Now get him to the lab. B5, what were they talking about?" Brainy 5 demanded, looking serious and nervous that someone might find them.

"They were talking about the Scavengers; apparently you know something they don't know, so they almost caught me when they called me to the front. Oh yeah, the floor is yours right now so I suggest getting back before they wonder where you are." B5 said, wondering finally what they meant when Phantom Girl told Shrinking Violet to bring him back fast.

_Back in the Lab_

"Hey, your back. See Superman, I told you that you had nothing to worry about," Lyle Norg said, completely forgetting that he was mad at the Invisible Kid of this dimension.

"I'm just glad you're OK," Superman said, looking at B5 before moving to the door to hear if anyone came.

"I am fine, none of you needed to worry. So, what did I miss?" B5 said, seeing that Lyle got mad when he said that.

"Oh, you just missed the Invisible Kid of this dimension get mad at my boyfriend for something that Brainy 5 did." Lyle said grudgingly, while Vi looked at ease.

"Oh, he asks how my relationship with Brainy5 was, didn't he? He's constantly wondering what's going on between us, since we have known him our whole time with the Legion, and he really wanted to see us together," Violet explaining, seeing that Lyle just got madder.

"He probably just wanted to be with Brainy since the begging, since that's what happened in my dimension with Brainiac 5," he says looking lovingly at Brainiac 5, with SV and B5 pretending to gag.

"LYLE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE FLIRTING?" Brainiac 5 yells, blushing, while Lyle just smiles apologetically.

_Hours Later_

"Hey guys, I'm back and I brought some food," Brainy 5 says coming and avoiding the trap he set up outside.

"Thank goodness you're back, it's your turn to be worrying about what they'll do next," exclaims Vi, looking semi-tired. Superman and Invisible Kid just smile.

"Well, it's just that everything is... different here. I can't even get out," replies a very pent-up Clark Kent, who looks like he wants to explode with all the energy he has gathered up. Invisible Kid just nods and smiles.

"Hey is that cookies and milk I smell?" says a tired looking Lyle, who also looks hungry.

While everyone grabs a few cookies and a glass of milk, SV and all the Brainys' start working on the Dimension Portal. A little while later everyone hears a-

_CRASH! _

"I knew the trap would work. I'll go see who it is," says Brainy 5, followed by Vi.

"Hey Lyle," says Vi, looking at a pitiful Lyle Norg, who was currently hanging upside-down from a trap Vi and Brainy 5 made.

"Hi, can you get me down please? I want to see me," says Invisible Kid, who, after being let fall to the ground, pushes through the 2 people in front of him and goes into the lab. "Wicked! Well, aren't you a handsome fellow? And may I say so myself, we are identical!*" the 2 Norgs say at the same time, confusing a certain Brainiac 5.

"I'll just make some more name tags, OK?" Vi says, getting the tape, pen and scissors. She makes the one of this dimension IK and the one of the other dimension Lyle.

"Hey, why does he get to be IK?" says a whiney Lyle, who kind of wants to be IK.

"Because I made the tag, that's why," says Vi not wanting to put up with either Norg for much longer.

_2 Weeks Later_

"Well, it's finally done. I think making it larger just made it a lot easier," a dirty-with-grease B5 said, receiving grunts of approval from the others, who were just as dirty. Everyone helped out, even the Norgs and Clark. Lots of things had happened during the weeks:

_Flashbacks _

"_Hey Shrinking Violet, want to go outside? It's a beautiful day," say Cham and PG at the same time._

"_Uhh, NO THANKS PRETTY BUSY IN HERE! JUST GO ON WITHOUT ME," Vi yelled, since she was putting an extremely dangerous chemical in the Portal._

"_Come on! You have been in there with Brainy all day! I think you've had enough make-out sessions," teases PG, with Cham and everyone inside the lab (except Vi and Brainy) snickering._

"_Ha ha, very funny, come up with that one yourself?" asked an annoyed Brainy, who starts to edge to the door with a blaster._

"_Do you guys really think they would start making out in front of me?" replies Lyle, who kind of steals IK's personage in that dimension._

"_Ohh, you're in there? Well then it must be important. We'll just go. BYE!" says Cham, dragging away Phantom Girl. Everyone inside the lab relax, while Lyle holds on to Brainiac 5 a little too much, to the liking and disliking of Brainiac 5._

_..._

"_Hey, is everything Ok in there?" Saturn Girl said. She was just coming back from the kitchen with a midnight snack, when she heard a funny noise coming from the lab. Everyone in there tensed, they knew that SG could sense all of them in there, while SV just slept on peacefully._

"_Yeah everything is OK in here, just getting some sleep," Brainy 5 said yawning for good measure. He and the other guys were actually trying to get some sleep, but at the same time keeping an eye on the Dimension Portal._

"_Well, OK, just don't work too hard. Goodnight," Saturn Girl replied, getting tired and leaving._

_..._

"_Hey, what's with all the food? You've taking a lot to your lab lately," Timber Wolf asked a tired looking Brainy 5, who was trying to carry a platter full of food._

"_Just, uhh, just bringing it with me. You know how Vi pesters me with eating," he replied, not seeing Violet come up._

"_There is a difference between pestering and making, you know that right?" she said taking away the platter full of food._

"_Well, just don't make a mess," TW replied, leaving and thinking, "If that's how Vi is with Brainy, I can't imagine how Tinya would be with me."_

_End Flashbacks_

"Yeah, it has been an eventful few weeks," said Lyle, petting Brainiac 5's hair.

"Lyle, what did I say about the petting?" he replied.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" said Superman, "It came from outside."

Little did they know, Bouncing Boy would find out...

"HEY, BRAINY! I've got those new transformers you ordered. Want to..." he started, but stopped when he saw the new people in the lab.

"What the SPROCK?" he yelled.

_**Author's Note:**__ ARRGGHH! DARN YOU LONG CHAPTERS! I hope everyone has a great weekend! CIAOO!_

_**Note 2:**__ not totally Spanish._

_***:**__ Obsessive Ballerina asked me to make them British for a bit, and seeing that she helps with my chapters, I let her have this one moment. HARRY POTTER RULES!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**__ DARN THESE LONG CHAPTERS! Oh well, I put this on myself, not holding grudges since I wanted to do this in the first place... I just wish it wasn't so hard! Obsessive Ballerina just found out that I made slash, and now she doesn't want to read the story . But she will still help me with the chapters! Here are the Querls and the Lyles:_

_B5=Superman's dimension_

_Brainiac 5=Invisible Kid's dimension_

_Brainy 5=Shrinking Violet's dimension_

_IK=Shrinking Violet's dimension_

_Lyle=Brainiac 5's dimension_

_**Disclaimer: **__LoSH is not mine. If it was, there would be many more seasons... XD_

**Chapter 4**

_Little did they know, Bouncing Boy would find out..._

"_HEY, BRAINY! I've got those new transformers you ordered. Want to..." he started, but stopped when he saw the new people in the lab._

"_What the SPROCK?" he yelled._

"How am I going to deal with this?" Bouncing Boy thought aloud. He didn't want to have to be tied to a chair, interrogated by 2 Invisible Kids, and explained to by 3 Querls. He just wanted to work on the cruiser with Brainy and Vi, but nooo, he just had to butt in and have to keep the other dimension people a secret. _Why can't there only be __**1**__ dimension_, he said in his head this time, barely missing Sun Boy in the elbow.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, then ran away after Dirk* was out of sight. _I have to focus on one thing at a time,_ I noted mentally.

He just got in the lounge, when Triplicate Girl asked him, "Where's Brainy and Vi?"

"Oh just working, as usual. This project was really important, so I decided to leave them alone," he said nervously, looking everywhere except at Trips.

"Well, today's his birthday so he's getting celebrated, may he like it or not," Saturn Girl said ruefully, picking up some streamers that came out of nowhere for Bouncy.

"I don't think we should-"BB started, but was interrupted by Chameleon Boy.

"Oh relax, what's the worst that could happen? What he's going to explode or something? And especially in front of Violet," he reasoned, but just 3 seconds after...

_CRAKOOM!_**

"I didn't want him to **REALLY** explode!" he tried saying, but everyone, including him, were already running to the lab.

"I hope they aren't too hurt," Phantom Girl said, coughing because of the smoke.

"Let's just get them out of there!" Lightning Lad said, grabbing Brainy, while none of each other knew that Timber Wolf and Bouncing Boy grabbed the other Brainys. Saturn Girl and Violet were holding up one IK, Triplicate Girl had Lyle, and Cham was wondering why he was holding a guy that looked kind of like-

"WHAT THE SPROCK!"

_Hours Later_

While the Brainiacs were explaining everything in the Conference Room, with help from the other dimension-crossers and Vi, Bouncing Boy was just pitying himself, _What did I do to get this mess in the middle of Cosmic Boy's leadership? Cham is uber-happy***, Phantom Girl looks like she wants to explode, Trips is angry that I didn't tell her sooner, Timber Wolf and Lightning Lad are trying not to laugh because they just found out 2 Brainys are gay (and not the happy kind), and Saturn Girl is probably the only one listening... What did I do to get this mess in the middle of Cosmic Boy's leadership? COSMIC BOY! What is he going to think about this? , _he thought worryingly, while everything went as smooth as possible until Cham asked if Superman and Lyle had kissed their Brainys yet.

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, this chapter was short. I think the Author's Note from above was like, 1/3 of a whole Microsoft Word page. Oh well, I hope the others will be longer and I don't end this terribly horrible if I do, you guys can pester me until I rewrite it (BUT DO NOT BOTHER IF THE ENDING WAS GOOD!) Bye now! _

_*: "Dirk" is Sun Boys real name, for those who don't know._

_**:I got that from a movie, can't remember which one though!_

_***: I like using the word uber in my real life (cause I don't do writing in front of my peers!)._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**__ I left out the Querl-Lyle thing because you guys have seen enough of it. The last chapter wasn't that long. I am actually very amazed..._

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly, I don't own LoSH. I sometimes have dreams that I do..._

**Chapter 5**

_I hope everyone isn't too weirded out_, Shrinking Violet thought to herself, _though seeing Cosmic Boy this angry is priceless_.

The meeting had ended, and everyone was leaving. Only Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Brainy 5, and Vi remained. The girls were freaking out over the news and questioning like there was no tomorrow, while the boys were just thinking about how much trouble 2 Invisible Kids could be. Vi and Brainy weren't holding out, though they wish they were.

"No, I do not know if my other self has ever had an Alignment," Brainy 5 answered for the millionth time. "You are going to have to ask him yourself, Phantom Girl."

While PG pouted, Triplicate Girl split into three and pounded Vi with questions (bombarded at the same time):

White: "Is Brainy really with... guys... in the other dimensions?"

Purple: "Did you ever get confused and accidently kiss any of the other Brainys?"

Orange: "How did Lyle react when he found out that in another dimension he goes out with Brainy?"

Vi answered them all, "Yes he really is with guys in the other dimensions, no I never got confused or have ever kissed Brainy for that matter, and it was funny and scary when Lyle found out." They seemed satisfied with this, until Phantom decided to say, "Why don't you two go on a date?"

Vi and Brainy blushed madly at each other, with Lightning Lad still laughing at the fact that the other Brainys and IK were gay. "We should probably continue working on what we lost of the machine," Brainy said, still blushing.

"Oh come on, you 2 should totally take a break, even if just once," Bouncing Boy said, kind of relieved that he isn't the Legion leader right now. _Just imagine how he has to deal with the press if this ever gets out_, he thought to himself.

" Come on we are kidnapping you to go on your date at... 6 pm?" Saturn Girl asked them. The two who were being forced said yes quietly, and the girls grabbed Vi and took her to her room. The guys however, stayed in the Conference Room.

"What do I do, I don't know what to do on a date," Brainy 5 said exasperated, looking to the boys for help. They just stared at each other and tried not to agree that it was a lost cause.

_In Vi's Room_

"I totally think you should wear something that complements your eyes," said White Triplicate Girl, at which the other Trips agreed, Phantom Girl just looked for shoes, and Saturn Girl did her hair. "What do you think, should the bangs go behind the ear or on it?"

"Maybe I could do my hair while you guys tell me tips on what to do on a date. I've never been on one before," said Shrinking Violet, who looked pretty confused about how they were all making a big deal about it.

"It should go in a ponytail. Oh wait, it's too short... A headband?" said Phantom, holding up a green headband and a purple one. Saturn grabbed the green one and put it on her. Violet looked in the mirror and didn't think she looked horrifying.

"I know what you're thinking, but you look great and everything will go smoothly," said Saturn, trying to relax her while telling the Trips (mentally) that she _will not_ make Vi wear a **very** short dress.

"I thought you try not to read minds without permission," countered Vi, "and how do you know it go well?"

"I only read bad guys minds without permission, and only when the thoughts are so strong do I pick them up," explained Saturn, with Vi blushing madly at the dress Trip (now one) proposed, "And I know it will go well because Dream Girl did me the favor of checking her dreams to see if there are going to be any disturbances in the city."

"Being one of Cosmic's friends has its perks doesn't it? It means that you get free dream visions whenever you want," Phantom said, with a sneaky smile.

"No, we are just good friends, that's all," assured Saturn.

"Can't I just go in my uniform, Trip?" exasperated Violet, after the millionth denial of wearing the outfits. _Why do I even have those_, she asked herself.

"Well you have nothing to wear, so... yeah, I think it would be for the best," she said finally, flopping down next to Phantom and Saturn on Vi's bed.

"Wow, thanks for the assurance," Vi sarcastically said, sitting at her desk.

"Well, it's 6 o'clock, time to go on your daaaate," everyone said in a singsong voice, pushing Vi out the door of her room.

_Legion HQ Doors_

"Wow, Vi, you put your bangs back," Brainy said, seeing Vi_. Vi really does look great... Say that you idiot!_, he chastised himself. "You look nice," _Nice? Really Brainy, a twelfth level intelligence and you say nice?, _he screamed internally, hoping Vi wouldn't notice how nervous he was.

"Thanks, Brainy," she replied. _He didn't really change, but he looks cute anyway, especially when he looks slightly nervous_, she thought to herself. _Talk woman!,_ she yelled at herself. "So, you want to get away from everyone before we decide what to do?"

"I thought you would never ask," he said, motioning to the road and rolling his eyes at everyone, who were trying to keep Cham from transforming into something that could mess up their date.

"Just have fun, and come back before eleven o'clock," IK said, acting like a worried mother for Brainy 5. "I don't want you two to have too much fun, you know," he said slyly.

"Do you want to be prohibited from using the lab for a month? You are still my lab assistant," Brainy 5 said, looking like he wanted to strangle him. Lightning Lad pulled IK away while Timber Wolf held Chameleon Boy.

"Don't come back until you two kiss!" Phantom Girl said, shutting the door behind the rest of the legionnaires. Brainy 5 and Violet just blushed madly.

"So, what do you want to do? We could go to the movies, or dinner, though I would much rather have Timber Wolf make something, the restaurants aren't bad, or we-" started Brainy 5.

"Why don't we watch a scary movie, then have dinner?" she cut in, not wanting to be more nervous.

"Sure! I mean, yes, we can decide what we are going to eat over a sca-... you personally chose this to remind me of what happened with the last scary movie, aren't you?" he said, knowing her answer.

"Of course! Now let's find one you won't whine about," she replied. What had happened was that he had accidently had started acting like a child due to a chemical he invented. He started watching a scary movie with the others and wouldn't stop until they actually kicked him out of the lounge. He wasn't proud of that. "Maybe one with cheesy effects?"

"Sure. Just don't wake me up until it's over," he replied sarcastically. She giggle-snorted and pulled him toward the theaters. _Now just remember to not talk and you'll be fine_, he told himself after gazing at her for the hundredth time.

Two Hours Later

"Hahahahahaha, now that had to be the cheesiest thing I have ever seen!" They said at the same time, after walking a respectable distance away from the movies. They started laughing around the end after agreeing that the effects were horribly stupid. They continued talking and walking until they got to the park.

"Wow, I've never seen the stars like this before," Vi said, looking into the stars. Brainy followed her gaze and "wow-ed" in agreement. They were very beautiful. _Just like her eyes,_ he thought. _Just like his smile_, she thought. They hadn't noticed that they had gotten very close to each other until they were almost kissing. Right before they were about to kiss, they heard something and turned around.

"Hope?" Brainy 5 asked. Said girl he was talking to turned around as well and smiled.

"Querl? It's been a while," said Hope. Vi started getting annoyed.

"Hi! Yes, it has been. Almost a year. Sorry, this is my friend, Shrinking Violet. Vi, this is Hope. She's a publicist and I accidently ran into her on the street," he started. Vi wasn't really listening and was just thinking. _FRIEND? More like BEST FRIEND!,_ she thought. Hope was wearing a king blue shirt that went until mid-thigh on her dark-wash jeans. Her knee-high boots were white, and her trench coat was a dark black. She had white skin, and Vi thought she heard that she was from Neptune. She looked exactly like a normal human. Her umbrella was also king blue.

"I just came from a stellar club where Starfinger was on parole. Let's just say that he went to the right club to go crazy," Hope had said. Vi thought she looked shy. Brainy 5 thought that they should catch up sometime, but not now.

"Hey, why don't we go out for some dinner? I was going to see if any diners were open," Hope suggested. Vi wanted to strangle her.

"Maybe some other time. We've really got to get back to HQ," Vi said, wishing it wasn't against the oath to hurt her.

"Yes, we do have to get back. Bye, Hope," Brainy 5 said, turning to leave.

"Sure. See you around, guys," Hope said also turning and putting up her umbrella. It was raining.

"We'd better get back before we catch a cold," Vi said. _She looks pretty cold,_ Brainy thought, _we had better get back quickly._

They had already gotten back to Legion HQ when it stopped raining. The two were drenched.

"Well, at least we have an excuse to why we got back so late," Vi said. She sneezed and Brainy 5 gave her a tissue. "How did it stay dry? Wow, it's so warm in here."

"I don't know how it stayed dry and, I have to agree it is very warm in here," Brainy 5 said back. They didn't know that IK, Lyle, Cham, and Lightning Lad were watching from the security cameras.

"Well, I am going to my room for a nice hot bath and snuggly PJ's. Where are you going?" asked Vi, looking very tired.

Brainy 5 said, "I think I'm going to check on Computo, then going to bed."

They moved to leave, but Vi said suddenly, "I had a great time tonight. Meeting Hope was... unsuspected, but interesting." Then she did the thing nobody thought, especially not Brainy 5, would do. She hesitated, and then kissed him on the cheek! "Goodnight Brainy," she said, hurrying to the elevator. Brainy 5 just stood there dumbfounded. Everyone watching stood there with their mouths open. Especially Lyle, since in the other dimension he is Brainiac 5's boyfriend.

"Goodnight," was all Brainy 5 could do. He would have fainted if he hadn't remembered that Lightning Lad and IK were on monitor duty that night. "I have got to erase that video," he sighed and marched up to the lounge where, without his knowing, everyone was laughing their heads off (except Lyle).

_**Author's Note: **__I almost didn't publish this! I only started writing this on Friday, then I had no time that day because I had a facial (note: facials by dermatologists will BURN!) and then my little sister hogged the computer. I had to finish this in a hurry after my favorite activity on Saturdays, which take place at the church I go to. Well, got to go take a shower since I have flour mixed with water in my hair. TTYL! XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**__ I left out the Querl-Lyle thing because... well, you get bored with after a while, and I just needed the space. Last night I dreamt a fanfiction! It was one I haven't made yet, but have been thinking about for a long time. If I write it, maybe it'll have an OOC by incorporating Hope into what I had thought of. DANG YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own LoSH. _

**Chapter 6**

_...Vi said suddenly, "I had a great time tonight. Meeting Hope was... unsuspected, but interesting." Then she did the thing nobody thought, especially not Brainy 5, would do. She hesitated, and then kissed him on the cheek!..._

_..."I have got to erase that video," he sighed and marched up to the lounge where, without his knowing, everyone was laughing their heads off (except Lyle)._

"Brainy 5 and Violet, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"CUT IT OUT!"

Lyle and IK were bothering Brainy 5 (for the millionth time) about the kiss Violet gave him on the cheek. Brainy had enough of it.

"If you so much as bother me or her for that matter, about that, I will be sending YOU in chunks to your dimension, and YOU will have to fight Imperiex by yourself in the Simulation Room. Do I make myself clear?"

IK and Lyle gasped and nodded their heads violently and resumed doing the finishing touches on the Dimension Portal (again). Shrinking Violet and Superman tried not to laugh, but failed every 5 seconds. And all Brainys were blushing madly.

"Call for: Brainiac 5,"Computo said. All Brainys silently said thanks to a god (that they believe doesn't exist) and Brainy 5 said (out loud), "Identify Caller."

"Call from: Hope Micah," Computo said. Vi mentally grunted unapprovingly. She told her friends at the Legion all about Hope, and they warned her about what a girl can and will do to steal a guy away from you. Everyone in the lab watched as the monitor screen turned black and then focused on Hope Micah, who was surrounded by a room, probably her bedroom or living room.

"Hi Querl! Glad to see you, so, umm, I wanted to see if you were free for coffee," she said smiling. Vi wanted to hurl.

"Hi Hope. Actually, I think I'm almost done here," looking at the others for approval. He saw everyone say yes, but he didn't see Vi. What he didn't know was that Vi snuck around the back of the lab to unplug the monitor.

"Great! So I'll see you at the coffee shop?" Hope said expectantly. She wanted to get some more info about what legionnaires do for fun for her new book.

"Sure. Around 3 o'clock?" Brainy 5 said, seeing that, since it was only twelve o'clock, they could both get ready. He didn't hear her answer though, because Vi successfully unplugged the screen. All anyone saw was black.

"Oops! I must have accidently unplugged it. Sorry," Vi said, looking not-guilty. Brainy 5 didn't believe her.

"Did you trip?"

"Uhh... Yes?"

"Then how come we didn't hear you fall?"

"Uhh... Superman caught me," she said with a smile. Clark looked baffled.

"Wha? Don't bring me into this," he said putting his hands up.

"Violet?" Brainy said questioningly. Vi tried to come up with an excuse, but instead started a fight.

"Well, it's not like Cosmic Boy would let you go," Vi said lifting her nose and turning to the side. IK, Lyle, Brainiac 5, B5, and Superman had already retreated to a wall away from the arguers.

"Why would I let him stop me?"

"Because... you know you have to listen to him,"

"You know, we are allowed outside, so I don't see why that should be a problem,"

Here it comes, IK said mentally. He has frequently heard everything they could dish out, but not even he was prepared for the last thing Vi would say.

_Heavy Argument Later_

"Well, at least I didn't try to destroy everything I care about!" Vi yelled. All the guys looked shocked but none more than Brainy realized what she had said. "Brainy, I'm sorry, I..."

But he was already gone.

"He's fine, Vi, just give him some time," B5 said. Violet remembered that they were still there.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me," she said sorrowfully. The guys forgave her after that, but she was wondering about Brainy 5. _I hope he'll forgive me,_ she thought.

"Brainiac 5," Cosmic Boy called by vidcom.

"Which one? Jinx!" Both Invisible Kids said. Cosmic Boy looked annoyed. And Superman thought _priceless_.

"My Brai- I mean, the one of this dimension, nitwits," Vi told them, though they were still playing their jinx game. "He isn't here Cosmic Boy. He left, or went out, or... I don't know he was really angry with me," then she started explaining what happened. "I guess I was a little bit jealous."

"Just a little bit?" IK said. Vi glared at him. "And I'll shut up now," covering his and Lyle's mouths.

"He'll be alright, Violet. He just needs to cool down," Cosmic Boy said, trying to help, but to no avail. "But just in case, I'll ask Saturn Girl to look for him with you."

Saturn Girl met her in the lounge.

"Maybe you should start with a bio-scan of the building, just in case he's still here," Vi said. Saturn nodded softly and her eyes started glowing when she put her fingers to the sides of her forehead.

"He's not here. Did he say where he was going?" Saturn said after her eyes turned normal again. Vi shook her head.

"It's only 1:15 PM, he had settled to go to the coffee shop at 3:00 PM with Hope, a girl who he met after he left," she said. What she didn't say was why he stormed off. Saturn girl didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking.

"At 3:00 PM, we will go to the coffee shop. For now, I think we should just do scans of the city," Saturn said. She wanted to know more about what she had said, but she promised herself from day 1 that she would not poke around her friend's heads.

Vi nodded slowly, and they left to go look for him.

_Hope's Apartment_

_Man, do I love Shrimp Gumbo_, Hope thought to herself. _Especially before a nice cuppa joe._

She was cooking dinner before lunch because she was going to see Brainy at 3 o'clock, then go to work all day.

_DING-DONG!_

"Coming! Gosh, I hate that doorbell," she thought aloud. "Brainy! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" she told him, inviting him in. He walked in, looking a bit down.

"Can I talk to you about something? It's about Vi," he said. He was feeling a bit down, and didn't want to talk to anybody except her.

"Sure, you can tell me anything," Hope said, mentally deciding that if Brainy needed her all day, she would stay with him. _I mean what are friends for_, she thought.

"I kind of got into an argument with her before I left just now, and I needed someone to help me think," he admitted. Even Hope knew that he wouldn't share this with anybody, so she felt like it was an honor. She sat him down on the sofa, knowing that this could be awhile. While she went to get cookies, Brainy looked at two pictures on the coffee table.

One was probably her with her extended family of six uncles and aunts, and so many cousins that he couldn't count them while he was this distressed. The other one was of her and a guy whose arms were wrapped around her. They were laughing.

"That's my boyfriend back on Neptune. He's working on Mars right now as a liaison for war of green against white Martians. You know how great their doing? That's because of my Justin Jakesully*," she said prideful. Brainy 5 couldn't get over the fact that that's the face Vi gets when they start laughing.

(Explanation of the Argument)

"And I left. I just don't know what to do. It looked like she meant it," he sadly said. Hope listened with interest.

"Maybe you should just talk to her. I mean, when I saw her on the vidcom, she looked a little stressed," she said. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, let's go get some coffee. I am sure that will cheer you up. First cups are my treat."

"Sure," he said. Before they left, he looked one last time at the photo of her boyfriend. _Maybe we really should just talk,_ he thought.

_If I ever see her,_ Hope thought, _I've got to tell her about his feelings for her. I mean, if he wasn't already._

_A Few Minutes Later_

"Where is he?" Vi said. The two had looked around the city 5 times. Right now they were flying.

"Maybe he's at the coffee shop. We haven't looked there yet," Saturn Girl said. They shared a moment's silence, until Saturn said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just don't get what he sees in her. I mean, you can see in my mind that he looks at her a certain way," Vi said. Saturn did see in her mind, and all she saw was two old friends. And then she recognized the problem.

"I see; this is the same thing that almost broke my relationship with Garth. He thought I was spending too much time with Cosmic Boy. When he finally confronted me about it, I was shocked. I had explained everything, because it wasn't that I liked him that way, but because he needed my help with the press after Brainy had left," Saturn said, hoping she would understand. Vi stayed still, floating in the air. Then she understood.

"So you're saying that I'm like Garth, Hope is like Cosmic, and Brainys like you; that all I should do is to confronting him about it?" she asked.

Saturn Girl said, "Yes, and tell him your feelings for him."

Vi looked shocked, but then blushed immensely. _I guess my feelings are noticeable to everyone except Brainy_, she thought.

_Maybe I should talk to Brainy, just in case,_ Saturn Girl thought.

"Hey, there's the coffee shop," Vi exclaimed. They both rushed down, trying not to attract too much attention. They saw Brainy and Hope laughing about something, then Brainy got up to probably get the coffee. The two girls went inside to Hope.

"Hi Hope! This is my friend, Saturn Girl. Saturn, this is Hope, a friend of Brainys," Vi said, feigning innocence. She really wanted to talk to Brainy.

"Hello," Saturn said. "Pleased to meet you. Could you tell me where Brainy is? I need to run some numbers by him," she said politely.

"Sure! As long as you let me borrow Violet for a little bit," Hope said back. This was the chance to talk to her, and she feared she might never get the chance again.

Vi, hiding her misery, sat down while Saturn went to Brainy. She caught him right when he was getting the coffee.

"So, this is where you ran off to," Saturn Girl said. Brainy jumped at hearing her, but it wasn't too noticeable. He shrugged it off.

"Was the Legion really worried about me? I mean they sent you," he said calmly. He took the coffees and started walking back. Saturn Girl grabbed his shoulder.

"Only everyone in the lab, Cosmic Boy, and I know you left, we didn't tell the others to not alarm them. And I'm not the only one here," she said, pointing at Violet. Brainy saw her and sighed.

"So you want me to talk to her? She seemed really mad at me, but Hope said it was probably just stress," he said. She showed her talk to Vi to him mentally. He gasped lightly.

"She was just really jealous because she thought you liked her more than Vi, and she doesn't know what to do about it. I told her to tell you her feelings, but you have to do the same too," Saturn Girl said. Brainy looked at the floor.

"But I don't know how," he admitted. Saturn showed him mentally that he could do it. And then she left towards the girls.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Vi asked. Before she could say anything else, Hope interrupted her.

"Brainy likes you, and you don't need to feel threatened by me because I already have a boyfriend on Mars," she said quickly. Vi looked surprised, then calmed down.

"He likes me?" she said blushing.

"He likes you very much, and here comes Saturn Girl-Hi Saturn!" she said, getting up. Saturn didn't need to read her mind to know what she was up to.

"So Vi, we'll just leave you with Brainy and, uhh... BYE!" they said simultaneously, leaving Violet with Brainy. Vi finally saw an embarrassed looking Brainy, and blushed too. When he got to the table though-

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. They laughed after that.

"You go first," Brainy said.

"O.K. Umm, listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you, it wasn't my place, I was just really stressed and jealous that you'd rather spend time with her then me. Then she tells me that she has a boyfriend, and well..." she said, still blushing and smiling. Brainy continued, holding up and shaking his hands.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped and I should have realized you were stressed and didn't mean what you said. I just hope you can forgive me," he said, blushing as well.

"As long as you forgive me," she said grinning playfully.

"O.K. Well, we should probably get back, from what Saturn Girl told me, Cosmic Boy is really mad," he said getting up. Vi got up too, after an O.K., and they both left.

"Brainy 5 and Violet, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-UHH!" they grunted, since both Vi and Brainy 5 had hurled something at the two Brainys. B5 was getting another wrench for the machine, and Superman was just gazing at him. Fortunately nobody noticed.

Lyle looked at Brainiac 5 pleadingly, but he just responded, "Hey, you got what you deserved. Besides, you aren't cut up yet," he shrugged, and then went back to work. IK would have laughed at Lyle's expression, but Violet was currently stuffing his mouth with socks.

"And these are Timber Wolfs gym socks **after **his workout," she said, with Lyle trying to spit them up. Brainy 5 and she just grinned at each other.

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry I uploaded it so late! There was a HUGE party last night, a friend's birthday party, and I was helping putting it together. So naturally, I just plopped on my bed and hibernated. Sorry if you don't like the date or what happened between Vi and Brainy, my friends thought I should put in more drama, weren't they sorry. Well, ADIOS AMIGOS! XD_

_***: **__"Avatar" Reference._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**__ ...No idea what to put here... But it is the last chapter though... I am ashamed and relieved._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own LoSH. (Author starts crying loudly and hides in a dark corner of her closet.)_

**Chapter 7**

_We always say that we're in_

_Different Dimensions_

_But I say that we're in _

_The same one,_

_By our love and this_

_I think_

_Is destiny_

_Both dimensions are great, _

_They are our worlds,_

_Our own bubbles!_

_**-Sweet Vampire Lover**_

_...IK would have laughed at Lyle's expression, but Violet was currently stuffing his mouth with socks._

"_And these are Timber Wolfs gym socks __**after **__his workout," she said, with Lyle trying to spit them up. Brainy 5 and she just grinned at each other._

"Well, I think that does it," Brainy said. They had finally finished the portal after around 3 weeks of hard work and dizziness. Mostly everyone was happy to see the others leave, because that meant less confusion.

"Too bad you have to go," Violet said. She had grown attached to the guys, and was sad to see them leave.

"We have to go, but we will miss you," B5 said. In fact, Brainiac 5 B5, and Superman were happy to go, a little reluctant, but happy. They missed everything about their dimensions. The only one that desperately didn't want to leave was IK.

"BUT I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" IK exclaimed. They were trying to pull him away from Lyle, who was also not letting go.

"Hey, are they gone yet, Brainy?" Cosmic Boy asked. He had just got into the lab, where the Dimension Portal was. _I guess not_, he thought.

"Him or me?" all Brainys said simultaneously. They enjoyed making Cosmic Boy suffer so much, they never left him alone.

"The one of this dimension," he replied, getting a mild headache.

"Well, obviously they are still here," Brainy 5 countered. He enjoyed making Cosmic feel dumb, since he couldn't do it a lot.

"Just get it over with," Cosmic Boy said, sitting down on a stool as the headache slowly grew into a migraine.

"We'll go first," Superman said. He picked up B5 like a rag doll and headed over to the entrance.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PICKING ME UP LIKE THAT?" B5 yelled. Superman pretended not to hear him.

"Bye guys!" he said, and jumped into the portal.

"Two down, two to go," Shrinking Violet said. "Hey Brainy 5, do you think our Superman could pick you up like that?"

"One, I doubt it and wouldn't let him if he did want to, and Two, he is still of the 21st Century."

"That would be fun though," Lyle said, hugging IK.

"IK, let go of Lyle," Cosmic Boy said, getting annoyed. He was tired of 2 Invisible Kids, as was every other legionnaire in the galaxy.

"Don't worry Cos, I –uhh- got him," Brainiac 5 said, grunting when he got IK away from Lyle and at the portal.

"BUT I CAN'T LEAVE HI- MH!" IK said. Though he didn't finish his sentence, because Brainiac 5 had just kissed him! It wasn't very long though Cos and Brainy 5 had almost fainted of disgust. Vi and Lyle were trying not to laugh (though Lyle would have terrible nightmares after that episode). Brainiac 5 pushed him into the portal and mouthed _sorry _to the guys. He jumped in shortly afterwards.

"Uhh..." Cosmic Boy tried saying but was still too shocked by what he had just saw. He wasn't a homophobe, but he practically saw Brainy grow up, and as lab partners with Lyle, he just couldn't see them together.

"Right, well, I'll just dismantle that," Brainy said. He couldn't look at anyone, especially not Invisible Kid.

"I hope that doesn't give you any ideas, boys," Shrinking Violet couldn't resist saying. Brainy gave her a death glare, but not for long.

"Well, I'm hungry, so I'm going to go steal some food from T-Wolf," Invisible Kid said, turning invisible and leaving.

"Right, umm, I'm going to talk to Lightning Lad. See ya later," Cos said hurriedly. He really needed to talk about the whole kiss to Lightning Lad, and then wipe his mind if he tells anyone.

_Well, it's now or never_, Vi thought. "Hey Brainy, do want to go out again lat-" Vi began, but she didn't finish seeing as Brainy had kissed her. It was slow and hesitant; he had grabbed her head and just pulled her towards him. She relaxed into his arms, which had moved to her waist, with her arms around his neck, and when they finished, so did she. "So, outside, 8 o'clock?" She replied, dazed and grinning.

"I'd be delighted," he said, moving to get her again. But then-

BOOM!

"Great, NOW what did they do?" T-Wolf said. He didn't like it when people messed with his kitchen, and Lyle knew that, so he just disappeared. Brainy and Violet just grinned and left the lab, holding hands.

_**Author's Note: **__So, did you like the poem? My friend, Sweet Vampire Lover, made it for me. She is also the creator for Hope. And if you don't like it, well, you have no taste in amateurs. I guess that's it for this story, check out my next one, "Harry Potter: The Later Years" (I'm still fighting about the title with a friend who will help me on it). I will be helped by none other than Obsessive Ballerina, who will be getting a name change. Please if you have any LoSH ideas, just comment in the Reviews, and I will also get HP stories later on, Kay!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! (And yes, you can pester me about the ending if you didn't like it. But only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM!) _

_I hope you can find a LoSH Reference somewhere in this chapter! (HINT: It's from the second season)_


End file.
